


Stories in the Dark

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred liked giving thoughtful gifts. Harry wants to hear about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 25, stories.

Harry woke up to an empty, cold bed. He put on his glasses as he sat up and called out, "George?"

"Sitting room," George called back, but it was a quiet answer.

Frowning, Harry joined his lover. The sitting room was dark except for the lights on the tree and George was sitting in front of it. Harry sat behind him on a foot stool and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "It's late."

"Not too late," George told him.

Harry cast a Tempus and hummed. "Midnight. It's Christmas."

George sighed and leaned back against Harry. "Fred loved Christmas. More than April Fool's Day."

Ah. It was the first Christmas without many loved ones and Harry had been torn between spending the day at the Burrow or with Andromeda. But luckily Andromeda had made up with her sister and would be spending it with her family. George and Harry were supposed to at the Burrow at ten, but Harry suspected now that they were going to be late.

"He loved getting gifts for everyone," George continued. "Not just prank gifts. He liked...picking out things that would be special to everyone." He laughed. "There was one year he had Mum help him bake cookies for everyone. It took forever." No wonder George had taken forever getting gifts this year. He was trying to do what Fred had done. Harry made a mental note to remember next year, so they could tackle the list together.

He smiled. "Tell me. All of the weird stories. I'm sure he dragged you everywhere possible for just the right gift."

George took a deep breath. "Are you sure? We'll be here all night. We have to leave early. Floo traffic, after all."

"I want to hear all the stories you want to tell me," Harry told him. "Tell me what he would have thought of your gifts."

George tilted his head back. "We'll late tomorrow."

"This is more important," Harry said firmly.

George turned around and pulled Harry into his lap. Harry leaned back, just a little, so he could look at George more comfortably. They were quiet, looking at each other. Finally, George pulled Harry close again and rested his forehead against Harry's. "There was that first year, Fred wanted to make icicles for everyone. I don't remember why now, but Dad had an awful time trying to charm them..."


End file.
